Skipping Class
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Naruto and Sakura get caught out by Kakashi for 'skipping' class. Modern High School AU.


**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.

**Story Title: **Skipping Class.

**Summary: **One-shot. Naruto and Sakura get caught out by Kakashi for 'skipping' class. Modern High School AU.

**Character/s: **Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Temari shows up at one point, others are mentioned.

* * *

**Warning **this piece of writing may contain mentions of **pairing preferences **that you as a reader **may not agree with; **no offence is intended by anyone that supports any pairing a character may talk poorly of. It's simply meant as a joke, **shipping wars aren't serious business people.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat on the seat waiting for their train to arrive, the Haruno was a little nervous but it wasn't noticeable to anyone around them.

"Damn train takes forever," the blonde muttered as he stared at the platform in front of him.

"Yeah," the pinkette replied.

"Well it's not like you two could go back to school or anything like that," a third voice interrupted from behind the pair. Both turned their heads to see a familiar teacher.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" the blonde questioned staring at the older man. Sakura just stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Well some people had called into the school complaining about two high school students hanging around the train station, I didn't have a class so I came to see which two students it was," he replied in a bored tone.

"D-don't worry, uh, we'll be off soon and, well, then there'll be no more complaints," Naruto informed the teacher as he looked back over to the platform before grabbing his bag and pulling the pinkette along behind him as he ran off towards a train. "Well look, here's our train, we'll see ya later Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he watched the two students disappear on to the train.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat on the seat waiting for their train to arrive neither seemed concerned about the fact they weren't currently in school.

"We need hobbies, you know, something to do one the train and such," the blonde commented looking over at the pinkette.

"Yeah, we should go shopping after Christmas," the pinkette replied, "you know, using the money we get for Christmas."

"Yeah, good idea, hopefully your dad won't try to take control of your Christmas this year," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, he's very bad at choosing gifts, and cooking, and decorating, and basically anything to do with Christmas other then celebrating it."

"Maybe he's so bad with all those things because he skipped classes in high school," a third voice interrupted and both students turned to look at the man with a bored expression.

"Are you stalking us or something?" the pinkette questioned.

"Well I believe more complaints were sent into the school about a couple of students, so I came to see what it was and I find you two again."

"Yeah, right," the blonde simply replied. Both students stood up as the train arrived and walked off towards it.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he watched the two students disappear on to the train.

* * *

_The redhead stared at his wife with an angry look as he stood in the way of her exit._

"_You can't do this," he told her as he continued to block her exit, "I can't believe you did this."_

"_I didn't do anything wrong," she simply replied._

"_You didn't do anything? Well maybe that's the problem, you slept in this bed with me for the past three months and never once thought to tell me you were pregnant with someone else's child," his voice raised to a yell as his blonde wife took a step back from him. "Were you just going to pretend it was mine or were you going to leave me for him?"_

"_I told you already, he left as soon as he found out I was pregnant," the blonde retorted as she narrowed her eyes at the older man. _

"_Let me guess, you didn't tell him it was his child," the redhead yelled, "You were just going to pretend it was mine."_

"_I was going to do it because I love you," the blonde yelled back._

"_The hell you do, you don't-_

"Interesting book your reading," a voice commented from behind the blonde and the pinkette. Sakura freaked jumping out of the seat and landing on the cement in front of it. Naruto looked up from his DS to stare at his friend before returning to his game.

"Are you familiar with the book, Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde questioned while the pinkette glared at the older man.

"I've read it before, not my kind of book, doesn't have enough _romance,_" Kakashi replied and neither Naruto nor Sakura dared to question what he meant by romance.

"Not my kind of book," Naruto replied as he saved his game and packed his DS away in his bag.

"What do you want?" the pinkette questioned as she stood up, placed a bookmark in he book and place the book in her bag.

"Why do you always skip this particular class?"

The blonde practically froze for a few seconds before looking up to see if his train has arrived. The two students let out to rather unnoticeable sighs of relief as the train pulled up to the platform.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, you'll have to ask the question some other time," the blonde commented as the pair walked quickly towards their train.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he watched the two students disappear on to the train.

* * *

"_I love you, more than anything," the red haired woman yelled as tears ran down her face. The dark haired man turned back to face her with a smirk on his face._

"_You really are annoying," he told her before turning to walk away._

"_Leave and I'll scream," she yelled to him before he was suddenly standing behind her._

"_Thank you," he whispered before-_

"You have a very strange choice in novels," the older voice commented and the pinkette turned to glare at him.

"Did you have to interrupt, I wanted to find out whether Saria realised that Simon was a tool and went to be with Nathan," the pinkette finally commented while glaring at the man.

"What if I told you that Saria ends up with Lee and Nathan ends up with Hannah," Kakashi replied as the blonde near by continued on with his game.

"Ugh, I didn't want Nathan to end up with Hannah, there are so many better fits to go with her, Lee could've worked well with Teagan but Teagan also worked well with Nick but I also liked Nick with Hannah, and don't get me started on how much I like Shia with Tamara over Indigo," the pinkette frowned for a long moment.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's pulling your chain, the first book doesn't end with any couples, you know that," Naruto commented. "Nathan and Saria is the best couple, Teagan should get with Kane, now that my friend would be a good couple."

"That would be a pretty good couple," the pinkette commented.

"We just have to wait another month for the second book to come out," Naruto replied.

"Come on Naruto we're going to miss our train," the pinkette commented as the blonde followed after her.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he watched the two students disappear on to the train. "Those two are very strange," he muttered to himself as he turned to head back to the school.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as he stood next to the pinkette sitting on a bus stop bench.

"That way," she told him pointing towards the blonde talking to a blonde haired girl.

"Are you stalking us?" the pinkette questioned, "there's no other way you could've known we were here."

"Some teachers from Suna High called Konoha High to complain about two of our students hanging out here," Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah, don't be late then, the trailers are the best part," the blonde called back to his friend as he walked towards the two people at the bus stop.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," the blonde replied as she walked back towards her school.

"I think you two should be heading back to school," Kakashi stated with a serious expression.

"No," the pinkette replied.

"Give me one good reason," the older man replied.

"Out bus is here," Naruto replied as he pulled Sakura on to the bus with him.

Kakashi frowned under his mask as he watched the two take a seat together on the bus.

"Yeah, hey bus driver, that guy at the stop isn't going to get on," Sakura yelled to the front of the bus. With that the bus pulled away from the stop.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat at the train station waiting for their train; Naruto was reading some book while Sakura was playing a DS.

"You've swapped places today," Kakashi commented and the two just turned to stare at him. Naruto packed the book into his bag while Sakura saved her game and packed the DS into her bag.

"Why do you keep coming here if you're not going to do anything?" Naruto questioned.

"Why do you always skip this particular class?" the older man replied.

"Touché," the blonde muttered.

"Okay, I guess your going back to the school then, you know, the school doesn't take kindly on ditching classes."

"Shikamaru sleeps through all his classes and Kiba skips all the time," Sakura replied.

"Well, I'll just take all the information I've gathered back to the school then," Kakashi causally commented, "I've seen you ditch this same class every week for the past month and a half, I want to know why."

"Maybe we just ditch for that sake of ditching and this just happens to be the only time you catch us," the pinkette retorted.

"Look, there's our train," Naruto commented as the pair stood up but when they turned back around to pick up their bags Kakashi was holding them.

"You two are coming back to school," he turned and started walking away.

"We don't have a class," the pinkette commented, "Or to be more correct, we turned up to the first four lessons and no teacher turned up."

"Yeah, Me, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and a bunch of others just started ditching," the blonde commented.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something," Kakashi muttered as he continued walking off with the bags. "You might want to grab your friends I'm sure they'd hate to miss out on their literature lesson."

Naruto and Sakura just stood perfectly still for a moment before looking at each other in disbelief.

"You're fucking kidding me," Naruto muttered.

"He forgot about our class?" the pinkette questioned.

"Who cares about that, he just told us to go find the others, I don't even know like half of the class," the blonde replied.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Crappy one-shot is crappy. I did not where I was going with this when I started and when I finished I was like, "uh, what the hell just happened?"

Yay for a Naruto reference where the characters have Western-ish names. The first book "quote" was inspired by Gaara and Ino. I don't know why, I just felt like GaaIno and I'm to lazy to ever actually write it. That small thing is my contribution to GaaIno, seriously.


End file.
